


Ошибка

by logastr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: Там, где появляются люди, не успеешь оглянуться, всего через несколько сот лет — уже города, более-менее приличные дороги и почта! Но еще и виселица на главной площади города — уж как пить дать. Но Азирафель точно не замечал ее, виселицу в душе каждого человека. И хотя сам ангел считал, что он так себе ангел, Кроули полагал, что именно при создании Азирафеля Она не совершила ни единой помарки.





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг за сцены насилия, но не с главными героями - у них все более менее)  
> Завязка истории взята из фильма "Немыслимое" (2009)

Азирафель очень любил свой маленький магазинчик. Помимо хранилища любимых книг, многие из которых за сотни лет стали ему настоящими друзьями, это место стало для ангела убежищем, раковиной, в которой он закрывался время от времени тогда, когда мир и, тут стоило бы вздохнуть достаточно тяжело, населяющие его люди, приносили ему огорчения и боль.

Здесь, в задней комнате магазина, стоял письменный стол с небольшой коллекцией бумаги разного качества и цены, разноформатных конвертов, письменных принадлежностей, включая остро отточенные гусиные перья и ручки «Паркер». Одно время Азирафель подумывал купить печатную машинку, но пока суд да дело — они безнадежно вышли из употребления. Над приобретением компьютера он пока раздумывал, хотя Кроули говорил, что использовать компьютер для печати текстов все равно что гвозди микроскопом забивать. Микроскоп, кстати, у Азирафеля тоже был — он позаимствовал его у Пастера, после того как тот, вдохновленный, открыл вакцину от бешенства.

Помимо стола, здесь помещался старый диван, еще в викторианскую эпоху приобретенный на распродаже. Азирафель не обращал особенного внимания на потертости его обивки. Зато диван служил ему верой и правдой в те редкие моменты, когда он решал почитать лежа или немного подремать. Когда к нему в магазинчик заходил Кроули, то раскидывался на старом ложе, принимая самые немыслимые позы. Хотя Кроули утверждал, что этот диван давным давно «морально устарел», Азирафель чувствовал, что в глубине души, Кроули где-то даже сроднился с этим почтенным предметом мебели.

Помимо стола и дивана в не слишком большом помещении находилось множество странных вещей, как-то: проигрыватель виниловых пластинок 1956-го года выпуска и сотня-другая пластинок к нему, тюдоровские подсвечники, сломанные немецкие часы с кукушкой, коллекция тропических бабочек, подаренная Азирафелю русским писателем Набоковым, трости, наборы настольных игр, пачки карт, датировками начиная от 56 века до Рождества Христова, десяток распятий разной величины и маленькая модель флагманского корабля Христофора Колумба. Кроули называл все это бесполезной рухлядью, а Азирафель — памятными сувенирами. Он даже пытался как-то объяснить другу концепцию коллекционирования, но, кажется, не преуспел.

Короче говоря, задняя комната в магазине букиниста А. З. Феля за долгие годы стала для ангела настоящим домом. И он, во многом перенявший милые привычки жителей старой Англии, считал свой дом достойным названия «крепости» и готов был защищать его от любых посягательств, любого вторжения извне.

Однако Азирафель был не только букинистом, но и ангелом, поэтому единственное, от чего он был не в состоянии защитить свой дом — это визиты начальства. Когда кто-то из высших чинов заходил к нему, неловко пытаясь мимикрировать под туземцев, было еще куда ни шло. Но иногда начальству он требовался срочно — и тут можно было ожидать любой подлости.

В тот раз, о котором дальше пойдет речь, совершенно неожиданно, в час весьма поздний, прямо под ковром посреди комнаты активировалась начертанная там пентаграмма. Азирафель сидел за столом и делал выписки из «Критики чистого разума» Иммануила Канта, когда услышал характерное гудение линий напряжения. Особенность связи через пентаграмму в том, что соединение не может произойти без специальных усилий с двух сторон: то есть Азирафелю нужно было встать, вынуть специальные свечи из шкафчика под окном, расставить их в вершинах лучей с подобающими словами и только тогда контакт произойдет. Теоретически это считалось соблюдением приватности, но на деле было мучительно, потому что не ответить на вызов Азирафель все равно категорически не мог.  
Все, чем он мог выразить свое недовольство — проваландаться со свечами как можно дольше, но не решался заставлять начальство ожидать больше, чем пятнадцать минут.

— Начало Азирафель? — столб света, вырывавшийся из пентаграммы, говорил голосом Михаила, хотя изображение двоилось и затуманивалось помехами, наверное из-за того, что Азирафель поленился снять со свечей нагар.

— Да, это я. — ответил Азирафель, повышая голос, чтобы на том конце его лучше слышали.

— Есть срочное задание.

— Ну еще бы, — пробормотал Азирафель себе под нос. — Если среди ночи загудела пентаграмма — жди командировки в экваториальную Африку, не иначе.

— Не в Африку, — ответили на том конце, а Азирафель покраснел, — это на окраине Лондона, закрытый трансформаторный завод. Дело срочное, но делать ничего не нужно. Приставленный к одному из смертных наблюдатель с нашей стороны был неожиданно развоплощен и травмирован, поэтому придется пойти тебе. Точный адрес тут.

Карандаш, до этого мирно лежавший на столе, вскочил и каллиграфическим почерком написал адрес прямо на рукописи Канта. Азирафель, который стойко удерживался от ругательств уже шесть тысяч лет, произнес скороговоркой: «Французские блинчики!»

— Что-что? — переспросили сверху.

— Нет, ничего, я все понял, — поспешил заверить небеса Азирафель. — Когда мне отправляться?

— Прямо сейчас — ответили ему, и пентаграмма погасла.

Азирафель, раздраженно убирая свечи и ногой расправляя ковер на полу, думал о том, что это несколько неправильно — поручать Началу работу простого элохима-наблюдателя. Ангелы, которые таким занимались, имели низкий ранг и не имели ни права, ни возможности вмешиваться. Их приставляли к особенно выдающимся людям — кандидатам в святые или же, напротив, в самые отъявленные злодеи и все, что им нужно было делать — регулярно посылать отчеты наверх. Чем подробнее, тем лучше. Поручать такое ничтожное задание Азирафелю было…

— Это унизительно! — сказал он вслух.

Возможно ли, что Михаил имела на него зуб? И каким же никудышним ангелом должен был быть элохим, который позволил развоплотить себя из невидимого состояния! Потому что ангелы-наблюдатели, конечно же, работали под защитой отвода глаз смертных. Что с ним могло такого случиться? И что это за смертный такой, ради которого столько шума?

Азирафель посмотрел на испорченную рукопись. Помимо адреса там было написано имя подопечного: Алекс Авель Годдар, 1978 г.р., гр-во Великобритании.

Имя показалось Азирафелю смутно знакомым, но сколько он не напрягал память, так и не вспомнил этого человека. Тут надо сказать, что если бы Кроули был сейчас рядом, он бы в секунду понял, о чем речь — имя и лицо Алекса Авеля Годдара два дня назад светилось по всем телеканалам Великобритании. И Кроули, будь он рядом, предупредил бы Азирафеля, что… Эх, многое пошло бы совсем не так, будь Кроули рядом, но его в ту пору, как назло, не было не только в магазине Азирафеля, но, насколько тому было известно, и в Лондоне.

Делать было нечего и, несмотря на свое весьма объяснимое недовольство, Азирафель подчинился и отправился по указанному адресу.

Ангелы, особенно высокого ранга, на многое способны. Но человеческое тело, как и жизнь среди людей, накладывает некоторые ограничения. Поэтому для того, чтобы настроиться и преодолеть необходимое расстояние до Хейгета на востоке Лондона как можно быстрее, Азирафелю пришлось немного измениться. Для начала он приобрел свой истинный вид, который только отдаленно напоминал привычный человеческий, распахнул крылья и создал вокруг себя защитное поле, чтобы никого случайно не напугать. Если бы люди могли его увидеть таким, то скорее увидели бы чистый свет, такой яркий, что не разглядеть подробностей. Затем он сложил ладони у груди, очистил разум, закрыл глаза и произнес:

— Алекс Авель Годдар.

***

В то же мгновение, его оглушил отчаянный крик, который может издавать только мучимое животное.

Ошеломленный Азирафель открыл глаза и огляделся.

Сначала он решил, что в его медитации что-то пошло не так, потому что он совершенно не ожидал оказаться в заброшенном офисном здании посреди давно закрытого квартала, подлежащего сносу. В пустой прямоугольной комнате под потолком висели две огромные люминесцентные лампы, заливавшие все помещение голубоватым светом. Этот свет беспощадно не оставлял теней, так что Азирафель на всякий случай проверил прочность своей защиты. Нет, находящиеся тут люди его не видели.

К сожалению, тут же он понял, что совершил перенос правильно, потому что Алекс Авель Годдар, 1978 г.р., был тут, в самом центре помещения, жестко привязанный к креслу, окруженный людьми в забрызганной кровью одежде. Именно он кричал так неистово, словно умирающий зверь, потому что кричать иначе невозможно, если вам высверливают зубы строительным сверлом в течении нескольких часов без ощутимых перерывов.

Осознав все это, Азирафель мгновенно вытянул вперед руку: Алекс Авель Годдар перестал чувствовать боль и потерял сознание.

— Мик, он вырубился, — сказал человек, который сидел на коленях у страдальца, чтобы тот не дергался.

Тот, кто держал сверло, выругался и выключил дрель из сети. Профессиональным жестом медика он нащупал у Годдара сонную артерию и удовлетворенно цокнул языком.

— Очухается минут через десять, пока можно перекурить, Джон.

Джон кивнул, слез с коленей Годдара и пошел к выходу из комнаты.

Азирафель пытался собраться с мыслями. Кто эти люди? Что тут происходит? И, самое главное, зачем его послали сюда, причем наблюдателем. Они могли бы сказать: пойди и спаси его от мучений или пойди и внуши его палачам милосердие. Но они сказали только: смотри!  
Смотри, смотри, смотри…

Алекс Авель Годдар на вид был бы обычным человеком, явно британцем — уроженцем Уэльса, быть может, немного за тридцать, темные волосы, сейчас неопрятно слипшиеся от пота и крови. Был бы, если бы не эта самая кровь, потеками запекшаяся на груди и искалеченной челюсти; если бы не следы ожогов от электрошокера на голенях, животе, в паху; если бы не грубо замотанная бинтом рука, на которой явно не хватало фаланги на мизинце.

На что тут ему нужно было смотреть, великий Боже!

— Ты как всегда все неправильно понял, ангел! — раздался знакомый голос.

— Кроули! — Азирафель обернулся, едва ли не с облегчением.

Кроули довольно часто вытаскивал его из передряг, но дело было даже не в том — Кроули обладал совершенно противоположным его, ангельскому, взгляду на вещи, что частенько помогало Азирафелю составить более полную картину.

Кроули сидел в углу помещения на полу, обхватив согнутые в коленях ноги. Он, как и Азирафель, был под защитой, отводящей взгляд смертных, поэтому его кожа переливалась радужными разливами, словно змеиная чешуя.

— Что я понял не так? — спросил Азирафель.

— Этот человек, — Кроули кивнул на Годдара, который все еще был без сознания, — преступник, а эти, — Кроули показал на старшего палача, который сел у противоположной стены почти в такую же позу, как сам Кроули, устало прикрыв глаза, — ваши.

— Н... наши?

— Ну то есть на стороне добра, — поморщился Кроули, — поэтому снимай сейчас же обезболивание, пусть приходит в себя. Не то тебе влетит от начальства. Лучше бы головную боль снял этому, — он кивнул на палача. — Его, кстати, зовут Малькольм и у него трое детей.

— Меня послали наблюдать, — сказал Азирафель растерянно. — Но я не мог… Никто не заслуживает такого, Кроули.

Кроули вскочил:

— Он террорист, болван, и бомба заложена где-то в торговом центре. Неизвестно где! Ты что, даже газет не читаешь?

— Я кажется просматривал…

— Дьявол тебя побери! Он был на первой странице!

— У меня вылетело из головы…

Тот, кого Кроули назвал Малькольмом, поднялся на ноги и достал мобильный телефон.

— Да, пока не знаю, милая, — сказал он, поглядывая на Годдара, — еще много работы. Да, позвоню, как смогу. Поцелуй за меня пацанов, хорошо?

Потом он нажала на кнопку отбоя, убрал телефон в карман и направился к привязанному.

— Если ты сейчас же не снимешь обезболивание, Азирафель, — сказал Кроули жестко, — погибнут невинные.

Но Азирафель не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, даже дыхание остановилось. Он не сводил глаз с того, за кем ему приказано было наблюдать.

Кроули зашипел, а потом щелкнул пальцами. Малькольм подошел к Годарру, снова пощупал артерию, похлопал по щекам — тот сделал судорожный вздох, еще один и открыл глаза.

— Они серые, — прошептал Азирафель.

— Что? — переспросил Кроули.

— Глаза, — ответил Азирафель. — Я все смотрел и гадал, какого цвета у него глаза.

— Джон, — крикнул Малькольм. — Иди давай, можем продолжать.

— Ты не тем интересуешься, — сказал Кроули. — Давай-ка я расскажу тебе про него. Алекс Авель Годдар, гражданин Соединенного Королевства, принял ислам в 2000-ом году, увлекся радикальными идеями в 2003-ем. В 2004-ом служил в Ираке и именно там был завербован Аль Каидой.

Тот, кого звали Джоном, вернулся в помещение.

— Генерал просит тебя поднажать, Майк, — шепнул он своему начальнику на ухо.

— Я знаю свое дело, — ответит тот. Он подошел к Годдару, силой открыл ему рот, засунул в рану пальцы и пошевелил.

— Месяц назад он изготовил бомбу, — продолжал Кроули, заглушая голосом стоны, — разместил ее в одном из торговых центров Лондона, скорее всего, где-то на окраинах. Ты знаешь, сколько в Лондоне торговых центров, Азирафель?

— Нам нужна бомба, Алекс, — сказал Малькольм Годдару. — Скажи, где она, и мы не будем продолжать.

Азирафель подошел ближе к пленнику, наклонился к самому его лицу:

— Скажи, где бомба, Алекс, и все закончится, — прошелестел ангел и провел по лбу Годдара невесомыми пальцами.

На миг показалось, что ангельские увещевания сработали, но тут же Алекс помотал головой, отталкивая руки Азирафеля.

— Я буду в раю, — прохрипел он, выталкивая языком на подбородок запекшиеся сгустки крови.

Малькольм пожал плечами.

— Я все равно тебя сломаю, Алекс.

Он подкатил к пленнику стоявшую у стены металлическую тележку с разложенными на ней инструментами, закрепил колеса.

— Смотри, — сказал он. — Сейчас я вот в эти струбцины зажму твою руку, палец за пальцем. А потом — у меня есть вот такие аккуратные плоскогубцы. Тебе ведь не нужны ногти, правда?

Алекс молчал. Его лицо дергалось, но он молчал.

— Ну так, — сказал Малькольм, отстегнул ремень, которым к ручке кресла была привязана рука пленника, и переложил ее на придвинутый стол в специальные струбцины, обтянутые тканью, словно для того, чтобы не ранить кожу лишний раз. Потом взял в руку плоскогубцы…

— Мизинец, — сказал Малькольм и начал свою работу.

Алекс закричал, извиваясь в путах, закатывая глаза, полные слез.

Азирафель отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками.

— Азирафель, — Кроули подошел к нему и осторожно дотронулся до его светлых волос, — он скажет, где заложил бомбу, и все закончится, относись к этому, как к работе.

— Нет, — Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули, — я хочу уйти. Мне не нужна такая работа! Давай уйдем, Кроули!

Кроули смотрел мрачнее тучи:

— Прости, но я не могу уйти.

— Ты? — Азирафель отшатнулся. — Ты тут… работаешь?

— А ты думал, я снова случайно оказался рядом, чтобы вытащить тебя из беды? — зло ответил Кроули. — Нет, у меня в этот раз работенка куда грязнее.

Азирафель не знал, что и думать. Он боялся задать вопрос, потому что ответ…

Кроули не смотрел на него — он смотрел на корчащегося в путах Алекса. Когда Малькольм наконец вытащил ногтевую пластину и в крике наступила пауза, прерываемая только хриплым дыханием, демон сказал:

— Должен не допустить, чтобы он раскололся.

Азирафель вздрогнул.

— И ты, Кроули? — спросил он едва слышно.

Кроули стоял сгорбившись, молчал.

Малькольм, протирая плоскогубцы грязной тряпкой, снова спросил про бомбу, и Алекс отрицательно помотал головой.

— Этот урод справляется и без меня, — Кроули сплюнул на грязный пол.

Азирафель вздохнул. Невмешательство Кроули его странным образом утешало. Да, Кроули был демоном и наверняка творил зло, такова его природа. Но…

Малькольм сказал:

— Безымянный.

И Алекс закричал снова.

Азирафель заставил себя смотреть на него, пытаясь отрешиться от сочувствия.

— Он плохой человек, — сказал он Кроули, вставшему рядом. — Он собирается убить сотни ни в чем не повинных людей.

— Он записал видео, — ответил демон. — Два дня назад. В нем сказано, что бомба взорвется в пятницу. Но его почти сразу поймали, он был крайне неосторожен.

— То есть его мучают уже два дня? — спросил ангел.

— Почти полтора, — сказал Кроули. — Ангелок, который вертелся тут до тебя, закатил истерику и свалил, когда Малькольм отрезал мерзавцу палец.

— Полтора дня беспрерывных мучений…

— И меньше трех часов до взрыва.

Крики Алекса прервались, когда в комнату зашли еще люди. Это были специальные агенты и высшие армейские чины. Один из них — высокий седой мужчина в дорогом костюме начал что-то говорить о Женевской конвенции. С ним заспорили.

— Он на грани, — сказал Кроули.

— Алекс? — Азирафель посмотрел на демона удивленно. Алекс выглядел измученным, но, кажется, зрелище спорящих представителей государства его скорее забавляло.

— Малькольм, — ответил Кроули. — Быть палачом нелегко.

Малькольм не участвовал в споре, просто стоял, хмурясь, скрестив руки на груди. Азирафель вгляделся в его мрачное лицо. Это был человек сильный и жесткий, но он, очевидно, не получал удовольствия от своей работы. На правой щеке у него дергался мускул. И да, у него сильно болела голова. Азирафель подошел ближе, занес было руку, чтобы облегчить боль, но потом опустил ее со вздохом.

— Знаете что, — сказал Малькольм, — пока вы тут сопли развозите, он отдыхает. Вы мне работу портите, господа. Вопрос очень прост: вы хотите предотвратить взрыв или не хотите?

Спорящие замолкли.

Потом кто-то из них, самый решительный, подошел к Алексу:

— Мы знаем, что с вами обходятся ужасно, это незаконно. Ваши права нарушены. Мы нашли ваш фургон и сможем через какое-то время найти бомбу — но мы можем опоздать. Скажите, где она, и я обещаю вам защиту.

Алекс посмотрел на говорящего исподлобья.

— Свободу, — добавил тот. — Вам и вашей семье.

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули:

— У него есть семья?

— Жена и ребенок. Дочь. — ответил тот.

— Сэр, — прохрипел Алекс, — вы очень добры, сэр. Я расскажу, где бомба, если… мне не давали воды… Если мне дадут попить…

Он вдруг расплакался, морщась, словно ребенок:

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — рыдал он. — Не мучайте меня больше.

— Конечно, конечно. Эй, принесите кто-нибудь воды. Скажите, где бомба, Алекс.

Все засуетились и снова заспорили.

Джон, помощник палача, принес воды в пластиковом стакане. Алекс напился, захлебываясь и смывая водой кровь с нижней челюсти.

— Говорите, Алекс.

— В Бокспарке… сэр.

— Хорошо, молодец, — похвалили его. Кто-то потянулся отстегнуть ремни, что привязывали несчастного к пыточному креслу.

— Слава Богу, — произнес Азирафель.

— Он лжет, — сказал вдруг Малькольм, и все замерли. — Все просто. Он знает, что до взрыва вы не успеете найти бомбу. И он уже столько вытерпел, что не станет отступать сейчас.

— Группа быстрого реагирования уже выехала. Это дело двадцати минут, — сказали ему.

— Двадцать минут — и мне потом начинать все сначала?

Никто ему не ответил. Все эти люди старались держаться от него подальше. От него и от Алекса Авеля Годдара, конечно. Они сгрудились толпой в стороне, тихо переговаривались и делали важные телефонные звонки, ожидая известий о ликвидации бомбы.

Малькольм посмотрел на Алекса и тот, едва заметно, одними губами, улыбнулся.

— Ах ты сволочь! — Малькольм схватил лежавшие на столике плоскогубцы и, пользуясь ими как кастетом, ударил Алекса в челюсть. Голова того мотнулась в сторону, брызнула кровь.

Малькольма тотчас оттащили в сторону.

— Это возмутительно! Что вы себе позволяете! — кричал на него, страшно выкатывая глаза, высокий чин.

Азирафель подошел к Алексу, взял в руки его лицо, стер кровь с губ.

— Алекс, — сказал он. — Ты любишь свою семью, правда? Свою жену и дочку. Ее зовут Фрэнни, да? Твою девочку. Сколько ей? Десять?

— Это бесполезно, ангел, — сказал Кроули, тоже подходя ближе. — И да, он соврал про бомбу.

Азирафель поднял на него глаза, полные слез.

— Но почему, Кроули? Он любит дочку, я это чувствую. Будь он порождением зла, я бы понял…

— Фанатик, — ответил Кроули. — Его держит его вера. Между прочим, в Господа.

— Люди все перепутали, — Азирафель плакал и его слезы капали на лицо Алекса, тот жмурился, — они все, все перепутали.

— Как по мне, так все довольно запутано с самого начала, — сказал Кроули. Он подошел к Азирафелю и обнял его за плечи.

— Знаешь, прости, что это говорю, но мне кажется, ты делаешь только хуже.

Азирафель вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

— Даже просто прикосновениями ты даешь ему силы, надежду, — пояснил Кроули. — А когда они обнаружат, что он солгал про бомбу, всем будет лучше, если сил у него будет поменьше.

Азирафель отпустил голову Алекса и она бессильно повисла в сторону.

— Тогда, — сказал ангел помолчав, — ты мог бы… внушить ему отчаяние или страх. Страх за семью, а, Кроули?

Кроули разомкнул руки и даже сделал шаг назад от ангела.

— Ты просишь меня провалить мое задание собственными руками, ангел Азирафель, — ответил он.

— Да, — вздохнул Азирафель, — я не подумал, прости пожалуйста, дорогой мой.

Он отошел от Алекса в угол комнаты и опустился на пол. Азирафель начинал понимать, почему на это задание посылали только наблюдателей. Люди так крепко вцепились в свои заблуждения, что вмешательство Небес делало все только хуже.

Но когда Азирафель отвернулся, Кроули быстро наклонился к разбитому лицу Алекса и прошептал что-то ему на ухо.

— Получено сообщение о бомбе, сэр, — сказал солдат, подойдя к одному из военных чинов, стоявших в углу. — Там нашли ее и провозились какое-то время, но это оказался муляж, сэр.  
Раздались разочарованные вздохи, а старый генерал, до этого не принимавший большого участия в перепалках, обратился к палачу:

— Давай, Мик. Теперь на тебя вся надежда.

Малькольм, сидевший у стены и равнодушно встретивший известие об обмане Алекса, тяжело поднялся.

— Да, босс. Но хочу предупредить, что надежды теперь почти нет.

— Даю тебе полный карт бланш, Мик, — сказал генерал. — Я всех уведу.

И, повинуясь отчасти приказу генерала, отчасти собственному инстинкту, понимая, что сейчас произойдет, мужчины в дорогих костюмах вышли из комнаты и закрыли двери.

Палач остался один на один со своей жертвой.

— Так, — сказал Малькольм, заперев дверь и подходя к Алексу, — у нас мало времени, поэтому все будет быстро.

Он выдвинул из-под стола электрический генератор и подключил клеммы к мочкам ушей Алекса.

— Не надо, — сказал вдруг тот. — Я скажу, я скажу.

— Ну, разумеется, — ответил Малькольм и нажал кнопку пуска.

— Что он делает? — спросил Азирафель. — Он же сказал. он же хочет признаться!

— Он ему не верит, — ответил Кроули.

Малькольм выключил ток, и Алекс, тяжело дыша, весь в слезах и поту, проговорил едва слышно:

— Я скажу, бомба в Стратфордском торговом центре.

— Что-что? Что ты лепечешь? Я плохо слышу, — ответил Малькольм и снова включил заряд.

— Я… должен вмешаться! — воскликнул Азирафель и взмахнул рукой. Электрическая цепь прервалась.

— Черт бы вас всех побрал! — закричал Малькольм, отшвыривая стол с инструментами в сторону. — Я тебя голыми руками разорву, слышишь, сволочь.

Он размахнулся и ударил Алекса кулаком.

— Я сказал! — закричал Алекс, — Бомба в Стратфорде, я подменял там приятеля на парковке. Бомба в Стратфорде.

Кроули щелчком пальцев открыл дверь, и на крик прибежали люди.

— Осталось мало времени, Алекс, — сказал тот чиновник, который раньше говорил о Женевской конвенции. — Скажите, где конкретно вы установили бомбу.

— В третьем от въезда С воздуховоде, — едва слышно выговорил тот. — Да, в третьем…

Сведения моментально передавались по телефону. Группа быстрого реагирования в ту же секунду выехала по адресу.

— Они не успеют, — сказал Кроули.

И через пару минут, сосредоточившись, Азирафель почувствовал, как на Стратфорд Стейшен, в торговом центре, в третьем воздуховоде от въезда С на часовом механизме перещелкивает последняя цифра, срабатывает детонатор и взрывная волна, разносящая бетон и камни, превращается в волну ужаса и боли. Азирафель опустился на пол и сжал голову руками.

Кроули смотрел на него, скривив рот.

Зазвонили сразу несколько телефонов, и скоро страшная весть стала известна всем.

— Взрыв произошел, — сказал старый генерал, — здесь все кончено.

Он вышел из комнаты и за ним в тяжелом молчании потянулись остальные.

— Нет, — сказал Малькольм тихо. — Не все.

Он взял со своего стола скальпель и — никто даже двинуться в его сторону не успел — одним размашистым движением перерезал горло привязанному к пыточному креслу человеку.

Кровь хлынула, Алекс Авель Годдар дернулся пару раз в путах и умер.

Ангел Господень Азирафель поднялся с пола и посмотрел на Алекса Авеля Годдара, который стоял рядом со своим изувеченным телом. Таким, наверное, если не обращать внимание на легкую прозрачность, Алекс выглядел раньше, когда возился с дочкой или подстригал лужайку возле дома. Его лицо, руки и туловище не несли и следа пыток, которым он подвергся в последние часы жизни, а глаза с умилением и чуть жмурясь от яркого света смотрели на Азирафеля.

— Я умер, — сказал Алекс счастливо. — И ты пришел забрать меня на Небеса!

— Нет, Алекс, — ответил ангел печально. — Увы, но тебе нельзя на Небеса.

— Тебе со мной, дружочек, — сказал Кроули, подошел к Алексу сзади и взял его за плечи.

— Но я не понимаю, — в испуге Алекс попытался вырваться из демонских рук, но это ему не удалось.  
— Почему? Почему, ведь я служил Господу! Я все делал ради Него…

Азирафель посмотрел прямо ему в глаза — и взгляд ангела не был ни сочувствующим, ни мягким. Его взгляд был полон гнева.

— Есть причины, Алекс Авель Годдар, — сказал он голосом, похожим скорее на громовые раскаты, чем на привычный голос Азирафеля. — Пятьдесят три причины. Именно столько человек погибло от взрыва твоей бомбы.

— Они мученики, — ответил Алекс, — они попадут в рай.

— Не дело тебе судить об их посмертном существовании, Алекс, — ответил Азирафель. — Но кое-что ты должен знать. В холле первого этажа над парковкой, когда взорвалась бомба, вокруг клоуна с красным носом собрались дети. Разного возраста, расы и вероисповедания. Двадцать из них — погибли.  
К примеру, там была Нина Лейтон. Ей было десять. Её мама только что отказалась покупать ей новую игру для приставки, потому что вчера Нина получила неудовлетворительную оценку в школе. Поэтому клоун ее не радовал. Но потом она вспомнила, что дома осталась недочитанной новая книжка про девочку-детектива — любимая серия Нины — и она улыбнулась. И в этот момент раздался взрыв.  
А еще там был Дикон Смит. Ему было только два с половиной. Он был там со старшей сестрой Айрин, пока их родители выбирали мебель для детской. Они как раз решили, что он достаточно вырос для своей собственной комнаты. Он не так давно научился составлять правильные предложения и очень гордился тем, что когда произнес вслух: «У клоуна красный нос», его поняла не только сестра. Ему оторвало правую ногу и засыпало обломками. Он умирал еще пять минут после взрыва.  
Айрин повезло чуть…

— Я не хочу, не хочу слушать, — взмолился Алекс и попытался закрыть уши руками, но Кроули ему не дал.

— Ты будешь слушать, — сказал Азирафель и продолжил. Он рассказывал, никуда не торопясь, не обращая внимания на людей, которые ходили вокруг — уводили Малькольма, собирали его страшный арсенал. По какой-то причине никто из них и близко не подходил к трупу.

Азирафель рассказывал о погибших. Об их жизни, тревогах и радостях, о тех надеждах, что они питали, о планах, которые строили. Пятьдесят три истории. Последним он рассказал об актере, который играл клоуна. Это был студент факультета математики Лондонского университета Николас Абрахам, который таким образом подрабатывал, чтобы как можно меньше денег брать у своей большой семьи. Алекс давно уже не пытался сопротивляться, он обмяк в руках Кроули и, казалось, в его облике проступили страшные следы увечий, которые нанес ему палач.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал он, сквозь рыдания, — мне так жаль. Я так виноват. Если бы я только мог что-то исправить… Что-то можно исправить?

Азирафель грустно покачал головой. Потом он подошел совсем близко к Алексу Авелю Годдару, так что почти ослепил его небесным светом, взял его лицо, залитое слезами, в свои ладони и запечатлел едва ощутимый поцелуй на его челе.

Кроули раскрыл черные крылья, перехватил душу Алекса покрепче, и они с ужасающим скрежетом провалились вниз.

Азирафель остался в комнате один.

Он устало огляделся, потом подошел к оставленному всеми телу Алекса Авеля Годдара. Оно смотрело в пустоту остекленевшими серыми глазами. Азирафель протянул руку и закрыл их.

Он незамеченным вышел из здания и к шоссе подошел уже совсем обычным лондонцем, разве что странно одетым для этого района.

Вокруг была осень. Трава на замусоренных газонах по обочинам дороги уже пожухла, а чахлые кусты у сетчатого забора дрожали желтой листвой. Восточный ветер приносил с собой запахи выхлопных газов и застоялой воды. Было серо и собирался дождь, который, как известно, может собираться целыми днями, но так и не пойти. На автобусной остановке неподалеку сидели и курили два паренька в спущенных штанах и натянутых на голову капюшонах толстовок.

Азирафель, немного поколебавшись и решив, что нечего и пытаться поймать тут приличный кэб, направился к ним.

Но тут рядом с ним, взвизгнув тормозами припарковался «Бентли». Кроули потянулся и открыл дверцу у пассажирского места.

— Садись, ангел.

Забравшись в машину, Азирафель посмотрел на своего друга.

— Как все прошло?

— Как обычно, — Кроули пожал плечами. — А ты как?

— Оки-доки, — ответил Азирафель, — только голова побаливает.

— Тебе влетит от начальства, — заметил Кроули, нажимая на педаль газа.

— Наверное, — согласился ангел, — но ничего хуже выговора с занесением в личное дело они придумать все равно не могут, это тебе не Ад.

Кроули согласно хмыкнул, и до самого букинистического магазина они ехали в тишине и молчании.

— Зайдешь? — спросил Азирафель и очень боялся целую секунду, что Кроули откажется.

— Если у тебя есть выпивка, — ответил Кроули.

Выпивка у Азирафеля была, и через некоторое время, Кроули сидел в кресле в задней комнате магазина и накачивался коньяком. Сам Азирафель пить отказался, он, несколько пренебрегая приличиями и законами гостеприимства лег на диван. У него раскалывалась голова. Кажется, такой головной боли у него не было уже лет триста. Он лежал и машинально поглаживал потертости на диванной обивке. Именно сейчас он почему-то ясно осознал, как дорог ему его маленький уютный мир: со старой рухлядью, рассованной тут и там, со скрипучим диваном, с книгами, которые сочувственно смотрели на него с полок…

— Ты выглядишь паршиво, — заметил Кроули, вытряхивая в бокал последние капли из опустевшей бутылки.

...И с Кроули рядом.

— У меня голова очень болит, — пожаловался Азирафель.

Кроули посмотрел на него несколько обескураженно. Все-таки ангел мог избавиться почти от любой боли одним мановением руки.

— Будь так добр, Кроули, сделай мне, пожалуйста, холодный компресс. Нужны полотенце, ледяная вода и пара капель уксусной эссенции.

Кроули поднялся, вытащил из воздуха мокрое полотенце и уложил его Азирафелю на лоб. Потом опустился рядом с диваном прямо на пол.

— Ты точно уверен, ангел, что эта штука помогает от головной боли?

— Людям помогает, — сказал Азирафель тихо. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами ужасно бледный и несчастный. Кроули протянул руку и стер с его щеки натекшие с полотенца капли воды.

— Люди, сдается мне, пользуются тут не столько медициной, сколько силой воображения, — сказал он тихо. — И вообще, ты сам говорил, что они много чего перепутали. Почему ты не хочешь избавиться от этого обычным способом? Это могу сделать я, если позволишь…

— Я вел себя как идиот, Кроули, — ответил Азирафель. — Этот человек, я мог помочь ему, но не стал.

— Ему никто не мог бы помочь, Азирафель, ты же знаешь. Этот Алекс сам загнал себя…

— Я говорю про другого, — перебил его ангел. — Про Малькольма. Я разозлился на него, так не ведут себя ангелы.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кроули немного помолчав, — мне кажется, хотя я, допустим, не эксперт, но ангелы и не ставят на грешников ангельские печати. Зачем ты это сделал, а? Поцеловал его, дал ему надежду на прощение? Разве он ее заслужил?

Азирафель открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кроули:

— Я не знаю, — сказал он тихо.

— Супер, — ответил Кроули.

Они еще какое-то время сидели в молчании, и Кроули думал о том, что ангел, несмотря на долгие годы дружбы, все еще остается для него загадкой. Иногда Азирафель казался ему капризным или ленивым, что было отнюдь не по-ангельски, а иногда вел себя непостижимо самоотверженно, вот как сегодня. Но самое удивительное было не это. Самое удивительным было его отношение к людям. Неистребимо оптимистичное.

Кроули и сам любил людей, ценил их за умение придумывать поразительные вещи на пустом месте. Там, где появляются люди, не успеешь оглянуться, всего через несколько сот лет — уже города, более-менее приличные дороги и почта! Но еще и виселица на главной площади города — уж как пить дать. Но Азирафель точно не замечал ее, виселицу в душе каждого человека. И хотя сам ангел считал, что он так себе ангел, Кроули полагал, что именно при создании Азирафеля Она не совершила ни единой помарки.  
Поэтому, хотя сегодня Небеса очевидно проиграли, Азирафель все сделал правильно, даже если ошибся.

В момент, когда Кроули сформулировал этот парадокс, перед его лицом завертелась особенно крупная и злая осенняя муха. Кроули отмахнулся было, но потом все-таки поднялся.

— Мне пора, наши требуют отчета.

— Ну хотя бы у тебя будет хороший, то есть правильным образом плохой отчет, — грустно улыбнулся Азирафель.

Кроули припомнил свое единственное в этот раз демоническое вмешательство, посмотрел на муху, усевшуюся на стол и плотоядно потиравшую передние лапки.

— Отличный будет отчет, что и говорить.


End file.
